1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording/reproducing device that records information on an optical information recording medium using interference patterns of signal light and reference light as page data and/or reproduces information from the optical information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art of a field of present technology, JP-2010-3358-A is known. In JP-2010-3358-A, “a tilt error signal generating mechanism for generating a tilt error signal from a hologram reproduction signal for tilt detection previously recorded on an optical disk and a control mechanism for correcting a tilt of the optical disk on the basis of the tilt error signal” are described. In addition, JP-2010-44830-A is known. In JP-2010-44830-A, “a method related to a tilt detection method of a hologram device and suitable for a coaxial method, recording a first tilt reference hologram, a second tilt reference hologram, a third tilt reference hologram, and a fourth tilt reference hologram in the same area, and obtaining a signal for tilt correction from the holograms recorded as described above in a reproduction mode” are described.